


Not Really An Apocalypse

by DeredereWrites



Series: Theres a lot of things going on here, I'll think of an adequate name later. [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen, Secret Trio, i dont know what im doing, its nothing graphic but people get thrown through walls a lot, sorta part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Casper high decided to host two other schools for an all-freshman basketball tournament. It just so happens that the other two schools contain a ninja and a dragon. Good luck with that, Team Phantom.
Series: Theres a lot of things going on here, I'll think of an adequate name later. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001163
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	1. Upside Down Apocalypse

Danny sat upside down on the bleachers, his hair almost touching the next one down. He stared at the people on the gym floor, playing basketball. Casper High just had to host two other schools for an all-freshman basketball tournament. And if you weren’t sick, injured, or absent that day, participance was mandatory.

“You sure you’re allowed to be sitting like that?” Tucker asked Danny.

“Well none of the teachers have told me I can't,” Danny responded, crossing his arms.

“I'm going to join you,” Sam said and lied down next to him.

Tucker shrugged and removed his hat so it wouldn't fall off and joined his two friends in watching the game upside down. The three got a couple of weird looks from some of the other kids but weren't approached. Until the current two teams rotated off the gym and were replaced by another two teams.

“That looks fun. Mind if we join you?” a guy with purple hair asked.

His companion, a redhead, didn't wait for an answer, sitting down next to the three and chugging his water, breathing heavily and sweating because of the game.

“Go ahead. Let’s start an upside down apocalypse,” Danny laughed.

“Cool,” the purple haired guy grinned and moved to sit upside down beside the three. After the redhead cooled off, he hung upside down with them.

“I don't think we ever got your names,” Sam pointed out.

“Randy and Howard. We're from Norrisville,” purple hair introduced, gesturing first to himself and then to his friend.

“Ninja city. Cool,” Tucker said offhandedly.

Sam sat up and put a hand to her head, hoping to put off the oncoming headache. “Oh yeah, you do have that Ninja guy, don't you?”

“Yeah and he is the coolest superhero ever!” Howard said.

“Second coolest,” Tucker said, sitting up as well to take a drink if water. “I may be a bit biased but I think Phantom is cooler.”

“Is- is that a pun?” Danny asked.

Tucker thought for a moment. “It is now.”

“What pun?” Randy asked.

“Cooler. He’s got ice powers,” Sam explained, returning to her spot upside down.

“Who's got ice powers?” someone else asked. 

The newcomer had black hair with a green tint and was accompanied by a girl with black hair and a guy with brown hair. 

“Phantom. You want to join the upside down apocalypse?” Danny responded.

The guy with brown hair agreed enthusiastically and joined the five already hanging there. The other guy and girl looked at each other and shrugged, taking their places sitting upside down alongside them.

“So who started this ‘upside down apocalypse’?” the girl with black hair asked.

“Danny,” Tucker and Sam responded in unison. Danny raised his hand.

“So what are your names?” Howard asked the other six.

“Jake,” the guy with the black and green hair responded.

“Trixie,” the girl with the black hair answered.

“Spud,” the brown haired boy did finger guns at the others and winked.

“Danny.”

“Sam.”

“Tucker.

“Cool. I'm Randy.”

“Howard.”

“So who's Phantom?” Jake asked.

“Riiiight, you're not from Amity either, are you? He’s our resident ghost hero,” Tucker said.

“Ghost?” Randy asked.

“Yeah, you know like… Spirit of the dead?” Sam responded.

“Sounds morbid when you say it like that,” Danny muttered.

“You’re being protected… By a dead guy,” Trixie deadpanned.

“.....Yeeeeees?” Danny drew out the word apprehensively.

“Well it's not like we're being protected by a super old guy like those two,” Tucker pointed to Randy and Howard.

“Wh- h- tha- the Ninja is not old!” Randy defended. 

Howard snorted. “He’s been around for eight hundred years, Cunningham. It might be best to let them have this one.”

Randy looked a bit (read: a lot) salty, but he let it go. “And you three? Does NYC have some magical protector or something? Or is it just Norrisville and Amity?” 

The three in question looked a little surprised. 

“Nope! Nothing there. It's just plain old boring New York,” Jake answered.

The coach blew the whistle, signaling team changes. He called for the green team and the purple team. The present members of Team Phantom just so happened to be on the green team.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all got up, the former two looking a little dazed by hanging upside down for so long and the latter one unbothered. 

“Save our spots?” Tucker asked.

“Sure,” Trixie agreed.

“Continue the apocalypse,” Danny said in a mock-serious voice.

“Absolutely,” Spud answered.

The three reluctantly walked off to join the rest of the green team in playing basketball. When they got back, a few new people had joined the upside down apocalypse. None of the teachers noticed, or if they did, they didn't care.


	2. Skulker the Plot Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skulker is really easy to use as a plot device.

The rest of the first part of the day went off smoothly. Lunch.. Not so much.

It started off okay, if a little crowded because of so many students trying to fit their way into the cafeteria. Then Skulker decided to show up. In the middle of the cafeteria.

“For once, ghost child, I’m not looking for you,” he said when Phantom showed up.

“You're not?” Phantom asked, pausing for a moment.

“No. I am looking for the dragon boy,” Skulker said, readying a missile.

“.....Aragon?” Phantom asked, incredibly confused.

“The American Dragon!” Skulker raged.

“Never heard of him. Still can't let you get to him though,” Phantom said, firing an ectoblast at his opponent.

On opposite sides of the cafeteria, two boys stood up and snuck out.

~~~~

Randy sped out of the cafeteria, hiding in the nearest empty classroom and pulling on the ninja mask. 

“Smoke bomb!” he yelled and reappeared in the cafeteria, the red smoke disappearing from around him dramatically.

“That's… New. Aren't you supposed to be in Norrisville?” Phantom asked.

“I have a perfectly good explanation for that. Of course I do! But right now I'm helping you fight this.. Whatever he is,” Ninja gestured over to Skulker, his deep ‘hero voice’ disappearing by the time he got to the last sentence.

“Right,” Phantom said skeptically. “I guess.”

With that, Ninja leapt into action, using his sword to try to cut Skulker’s sash-o-missiles off of him.

The sword went straight through the sash. And the shirt. And the robot armor underneath. Skulker became tangible once more after Ninja fell to the ground. 

By this time, most of the students had either fled in terror or were watching the fight. Some spectators had video cameras or phones filming the whole thing.

Out of nowhere, a silver- was that a gun? It looked like one- gun with green accents was slid across the floor towards Ninja.

He couldn't tell where it came from, but scribbly red and green writing wrote things like “useful” and “ghost weapon” around it with little arrows pointing towards it.

Ninja hummed and retrieved it. He looked up and lassoed a light with his scarf, swinging by Skulker and shooting him in the process.  
“It actually worked!” Ninja exclaimed.

~~~~

You might- probably- be wondering what Jake's doing at this point. Your answer? A mixture of panicking, strategizing, and being confused. 

For one thing, this ghost dude was looking for him. For another, he’d announced it to the entire cafeteria. This could not be good. Skulker had also looked like he expected the white haired guy- Phantom, if his conversation with the others had said anything- to know who he was. 

So Jake could assume that these ghosts were aware of the magical world. But Phantom hadn't known. What was more, he had mentioned an Aragon in response to Skulker’s inquiry about a dragon. So Phantom knew a dragon, but not the American Dragon. 

Jake would really just confuse himself if he kept questioning this.

At that moment, Phantom, Skulker, and a dude dressed as a ninja crashed through the wall, obliterating a water fountain and spraying water all over the floor.

“Oops,” Ninja winced and looked at the water fountain.

Phantom groaned and froze over the pipe the water sprayed out of, effectively causing the water to stop flowing. 

“That's not going to stop it forever. But while we're here,” Phantom said, evidently having a plan.

He searched around his jumpsuit, getting increasingly more panicked.

“I don't have my thermos,” Phantom said.

“Thermos? What's that gonna do?” Ninja asked.

Phantom didn't answer. He did retrieve a phone from his pocket and typed something. Skulker, recovering from his daze, shot the phone out of Phantom’s hand.

“Hey! That's the fifth time I’ve had to get that fixed this week!” Phantom yelled at him and fired an ectoblast at Skulker, effectively knocking him back.

Jake thought for a moment. Ghosts technically counted as magical creatures (well, these ones probably did anyway) and if the Ninja really was over eight hundred years old, he couldn't be all that human himself. Jake made a split second decision.

He transformed and flew into the air, barreling into Skulker before he could fire a shot at Phantom. 

“Surprise!” he grinned.


	3. *Surprised Pikachu Face*

As soon as the dragon came barrelling in, Danny was absolutely sure he was done with today. True to his yell, the dragon surprised Skulker. So much so that the ghost didn't even think to turn intangible, driving both of them through a wall and into the ground.

Danny and the Ninja shared a look and followed.

There were sprinting footsteps and a metal thermos was tossed Danny's way.

“Thanks!” he yelled.

An out of breath Tucker responded, “No problem!”

“Time to wrap this up,” Danny said, aiming the thermos at the pile of ghost and dragon on the ground.

A blue beam showed up and sucked Skulker inside.

Danny landed on the ground next to the dragon, who he could probably safely assume was the American Dragon Skulker had been looking for.

“So any idea why he was after you?” Danny asked.

“Because I'm the one and only American Dragon,” he smirked. Or, Danny thought it was a smirk, he couldn't quite tell.

“....Is it a title or a name?” Ninja asked.

“It can be used as both. I mostly just use it as a title though, since my name isn't exactly a secret,” the dragon responded.

“Then what is your name?” Danny asked.

The American Dragon hesitated a moment and then sighed. “Jake.”

The Ninja paused. “Like… Short dude with the black and green hair?”

“Yeah,” Jake responded.

Danny laughed, remembering how he'd met him earlier. “Well in that case..”

White rings of light formed around Danny's waist and he went from ghost to alive.

“How does that work?” The Ninja asked.

Danny shrugged. “I don't know the science behind it. I'm just half dead and that's the way it works.”

Jake released his dragon form. The two expectantly turned to the Ninja.

“What?” he asked. “Oh! Oh yeah.”

Slowly, he pulled off the mask. Red ribbons danced around him, pulling back into the mask. 

“Ta daaa?” Randy said.

“Called it,” Danny grinned.

Randy huffed. 

“Anyway, back to lunch? I’m hungry,” Jake said.

“Sure. We’ll probably be moved outside while the cafeteria is cleaned. You two wanna sit with me and my friends?” Danny offered.

The two other heroes agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, that's the story. Originally, I was planning on giving it one last chapter but nothing I tried for it worked so here it is, all finished. So here it is, completed! Hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know I have other WIPS i need to work on like the Immortals series and Fluidity but this story is complete!! I just have this fun idea that I really want to expand on. Crossposted on Wattpad under the same username.


End file.
